A Special Night
by xSpiteWolfx
Summary: Humphrey has a vision of a event in the future. Even though the vision only shows little, Humphrey finds a lot of the future hidden in it. Can he stop this event before his life is put in danger?
1. The Vision

**Story idea I got. If you want me to keep this going or just discard it, tell me in the reviews.**

**PS: If you're wondering why I haven't update "Last Sights" in a while, it's because I am having a struggle in finding what will happen next. If you have any ideas that can help me, please just PM me.**

Humphrey just thought today was perfect.

The crisp evening air combined with the cloudless sky just made today perfect for the Moonlight Howl. This was Humphrey's third time going to one with Kate, and every time he would make it special for her. Today would be his first howl with his new family, and Humphrey was determined to make it special. He wasn't sure how yet, but he was sure he could think of something. However, Humphrey had to find them first.

He looked around Jasper, and asked everyone around. They all told him that Kate might be back at the den. Humphrey kept looking until he just decided they were probably back at their den. He soon found his way to the den Kate and Humphrey called home.

Humphrey walked in, and was instantly pounced on by a grey and brownish figure.

"Dad! Where were you?"

"Yeah, dad, we looked forever to find you!"

Humphrey got up off the ground after being tackled, allowing his son and daughter to get off him.

"I could say the same, where were you guys?"

"Out with mom," Jacob said, "trying to find healing berries for grandma."

"No! I was looking for berries," Kayla said," You kept pouncing on other people, like they were caribou!"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"So? At least I helped a little."

Kayla turned around, and avoided eye contact with Jacob. Jacob lain down with a smile, glad he won the argument. Kate looked at them both and frowned. Humphrey just sighed, and walked over to Kate's side.

"So," Humphrey said, starting conversation," Moonlight Howl is tonight."

"Yeah, pretty excited?"

"Oh yeah," Humphrey said with a smile.

"This is what? Our third time we've been to one, right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Humphrey said," I can't wait to hear our pup's voices."

Kate smiled," I can't wait to hear your beautiful voice."

Humphrey blushed a bit, which Kate saw. Kate gave him a kiss, and Humphrey gladly returned it.

"Better get ready, beautiful, it's starting to get dark."

Humphrey stood and watched Kate leave the den. Kate's silhouette faded over a hill, and Humphrey turned back to his pups to tell them to get ready to go to the howl.

"Guys, get ready, we're going to Howling Rock."

Kayla looked up at Humphrey.

"Why, where are we going?"

Jacob got up too.

"Yeah, but wherever it is," Jacob said," I hope they have food."

Humphrey let out a giggle.

"Jacob, if you eat too much, you're going to be bigger than me! And you're not even two years old!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"So," Jacob said, letting out a sigh.

Humphrey smiled, and turned to talk to Kayla.

"And Kayla," Humphrey began.

"Yeah?" Kayla said, almost dying of excitement.

"I can promise you," Humphrey said" Where ever we're going, you're gonna love it."

Kayla smiled, and began to jump for joy.

Jacob looked at a joyful Kayla, and began to walk away.

"Girls," Jacob mumbled.

Humphrey began to walk, and Kayla and Jacob followed anxiously. They walked throughout the forest of Jasper, and soon met up with Kate.

Kate was getting ready in a pool they could all easily wade in. The water wasn't deep at all, perfect for getting ready for a Midnight Howl. Kayla jumped in first, shivering at the cool water. Jacob was hesitant, until Kayla got out in pushed him in the water. Jacob was furious, and pulled Kayla in the pool of water, too. The two young wolves' splashed at each other as the adults got ready by washing and combing each other's fur.

Humphrey finished combing Kate's fur, and now it was his turn. Kate's brushed his fur softly, but still managed to untangle the fur knotted up from the long day. Humphrey enjoyed Kate's stokes of the pinecone against his fur, and lost his way into a daydream until Kate stopped her brushing.

"So, what do you think?"

Humphrey snapped back into his senses.

"Yeah, you did great!" Humphrey said, not wanting to tell Kate about his daydream. He thought it would make things awkward, especially with the pups around.

"Well, let's go then."

They were off on their way to Howling Rock. Halfway there, Humphrey could smell something in the air. Something burning. Smoke. Humphrey could also hear a slight purr in the background.

Humphrey stopped to listen, and so did Kate and their pups. Kate and the pups, however, were unaware of the situation.

"Humphrey, what's a matter?"

"Yeah dad!"

"Yeah what is it?"

Humphrey looked around the area, scanning for anything out of place. He turned his head right, then left. When he did, however, Humphrey could see an orange glow in the heart of the forest. Humphrey began to walk closer to get a better view.

"What is that?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Humphrey walked closer and closer. Kate turned to the pups, and told them to head to Winston and Eve if there was any trouble, and then followed Humphrey towards the glowing light.

Humphrey was not far from the light. Some tree's blocked the full view, but before Humphrey could walk around them, the trees were engulfed in flames. Humphrey drew back, and the pups ran off. Kate followed them. Humphrey tried running to Kate, but some more trees near him that were quickly roasted by the flames forced him to stop.

"Kate!" Humphrey yelled. Kate saw the pups were in a safe distance, and turned to see Humphrey almost surrounded in flames. Humphrey weaved around the falling tree trunks, which were too scorched to touch. Kate was running now. She almost cut through to Humphrey, but as soon as she did, Humphrey saw her and stopped.

"Kate! Help!" Humphrey yelled, standing still to look at Kate.

Standing still, however, was a bad idea. A flaming tree fell in Humphrey's direction. Kate saw it, and tried to yell at him, but the roar of the flames was louder and more powerful then Kate's voice. Humphrey looked up to see the tree crash into him. His fur was burning and his face was melting off, breaking the sound of screams. The last thing that he saw before the pain overcame his body was a smile on Kate's face.

_No! No! No!_

Humphrey woke with a scream of terror, waking his wife Kate. Kate stood up screaming too.

"Humphrey! Fuck, you scared me!" Kate yelled, possibly waking a bunch others.

Humphrey was still dazed by the nightmare.

"Please, Humphrey, tell me what's wrong."

Humphrey, hearing Kate's pleading voice, snapped out of his trance.

"Nothing," Humphrey said, holding on to his tears," Let's just go back to sleep."

Kate didn't look too sure, but decided to trust Humphrey.

Humphrey lie down without a response from Kate. Kate scooted closer, and put her head down. Humphrey did the same, but began to calm down.

The midnight howl wasn't for another month. Kate wasn't pregnant. There was no fire, and Humphrey wasn't dead. Humphrey was just glad, like everything else around here, that it would just be a normal howl with his special girl. Humphrey was just sure of it.

But, fate had different plans for him.

XXXXXX

**So, should it stay or should I just stop and discard this. Because I don't want to spend time on a story you guys won't read. So if you do like it, review.**


	2. Fun, and a Surprise!

**I liked the reviews I got, plus I got a lot of ideas for this, so I decided to start it.**

**Here you go.**

* * *

Humphrey and Kate basically nudged each other awake. Well, Humphrey did. Humphrey tossed and turned throughout his entire sleep. Kate woke first, and her motions woke Humphrey.

Kate stretched. Humphrey did the same. Humphrey looked outside to see it was around noon. Then, he turned back to his mate, and locked his eyes on Kate's.

"Hey, gorgeous," Humphrey said, cocking his head to yawn.

"Hey," Kate replied.

Humphrey walked over near Kate, then leaning in to kiss her. Kate's head moved back, refusing the kiss. Humphrey was confused and shocked.

"Kate, what's it is?" Humphrey said, puzzled.

Kate turned away, but Humphrey still kept his eyes on her.

Kate knew she had to say the truth to Humphrey, "Last night, you woke up screaming."

Humphrey's heart sank. He didn't want to scare Kate with his horrific dream, but he just couldn't lie to her.

"I asked why, and you said it was nothing," Kate continued," But, when you said it, it just didn't sound like you."

"How is it supposed to sound?" Humphrey didn't know what else to say without saying the dream's details. Kate turned around and looked Humphrey in the eyes.

"Truthful"

Now, this hurt Humphrey. Kate looked at Humphrey one last time before walking out of the den without saying another word. Humphrey was heartbroken. The dream was affecting his relationship. Humphrey decided to give Kate some time before he told her the truth.

Kate was now outside the den. She was angry at Humphrey for lying and not telling why, but Kate could have been wrong. All Kate knew was Humphrey's nightmare was enough to make him lie to her. Maybe there was a reason to this, but Kate decided to not think of that now.

Kate walked along, and soon came across a happy Lily. Kate had never seen Lily this ecstatic, and since this is Lily, she must have been really happy.

"Kate! Kate!"

Lily grabbed Kate's shoulders' and shook Kate happily. Kate brushed off Lily's paws and made her stand still.

"What! Lily, you can't tell me a thing if you don't calm down!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll stand still."

Kate looked at Lily's white smile and her purple eye's and asked what was so exciting, while making sure she didn't freak from happiness.

Lily stood still, and told Kate.

"I'm pregnant."

Kate looked at her with her mouth open, but it soon turned to a smile.

"Oh my God! Lily, that's amazing!"

"I know! I can't believe it either!"

"Soooo," Kate said," When are they due?"

"Not sure, all mom told me was 'You're pregnant', then she took Garth somewhere."

"Oh, God," Kate said with a chuckle," I hope he's okay."

"Please," Lily said," Mom wouldn't do that."

"Really? She almost killed Humphrey when he said we had to 'repopulate' in Idaho!"

"Yeah, I saw," Lily said, but then her eyes dilated," God, okay now I'm a bit worried for Garth."

"Yeah, we better get to him before Eve's claws do."

Lily nodded her head," Ok, let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Kate and Lily went to make sure Eve hasn't mauled Garth yet, Humphrey was sitting alone in his den, thinking of the dream he had last night.

_We were going to the Midnight Howl, with our pups. We were almost there, but the fire. The pups got out, but I was crushed. And when Kate was watching me burn, she was smiling. What was that suppose to mean? And, why did the dream look so real? _

Humphrey's thoughts were interrupted by a ruffling in the bushes outside of the den. Humphrey decided to go check it out. Humphrey stood, and walked over to the den's exit. He peeked out the cave, hoping to see anyone he could talk to. He saw no one, so he shrugged and turned to go back to the den, but only to hear the shuffling again.

"Hello?" Humphrey asked the area the sound emitted from. There was no reply. Humphrey walked over to the foliage, and counted to three.

_One_

_Two _

_Three!_

Humphrey quickly moved the plants, but he only saw nothing but the green of the leaves. _I must be seeing things, _Humphrey thought as he turned. Before his eyes even saw his own den, three figures pounced on him.

"Wolf pile!"

Humphrey was trapped under Mooch, Shakey, and Salty, whom were laughing their tails off. Humphrey tried to wiggle his way out some more so he could talk without biting his tongue. Soon, Humphrey got just enough space to speak his mind.

"Guys! Guys!"

The three were still laughing it up, not caring for a thing.

"GUYS!" Humphrey exclaimed," I'm not in the mood for fun!"

Mooch and Salty heard, and got off him, giving him enough room to stand on all fours. Shakey stood, shocked.

"Not in the mood? What happened?" Shakey asked.

"Yeah," says Mooch," You don't look very happy."

Humphrey thought about explaining his scenario to them, but just brushed it off. _I'll worry about it later, _Humphrey thought.

"I had a bad dream, and not a normal one, but I'm over it now," Humphrey said, definitely knowing he was not over it," So what are you guys up to?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go log sledding," Salty said," We found a new hill, and trust us, it's awesome." Mooch and Shakey nodded in agreement.

Humphrey was glad he had friends who respected his personal life, and didn't push on and ask him anymore questions," Cool! Don't worry about it, I'll come along."

"Great! Let's go!"

Salty led the way, with Mooch, Humphrey, and Shakey trailing behind, anticipating the ride down the new slope.

"We got to find a log first," Shakey said.

"Good, we'll start there, then go to the hill," Humphrey said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate and Lily were still on the lookout for Garth.

"He couldn't have gotten too far," Lily said, sniffing the air.

Kate looked around, still listening to Lily as she searched the grounds of Jasper.

They looked in bushes, behind trees, and over and around rocks but still found no sign of Garth.

Kate was getting frustrated, and offered a solution.

"Maybe mom is back in the den, we can ask her," Kate said. Lily nodded and went with Kate's plan. As they walked over to Winston and Eve's den, Lily asked a question.

"What happened?"

Kate wondered what on earth she was walking about.

"What do you mean?" Kate questioned.

"I heard Humphrey screaming, I wanted to stop by and help, but you woke up. I heard you yell and I didn't want to walk into you two fighting," says Lily.

"Oh," Kate said, blushing on her loud cursing. She stopped walking," We weren't fighting."

Lily stopped, too. She wasn't so sure that was what happened," So what was it?"

Kate sighed, and told her what really happened," Humphrey had this dream. A bad one, too. And when he woke from it, he looked really upset from it, and he refused to tell me what was in his dream."

Lily thought long and hard about this.

"Maybe, it had something to do with you."

"Like?" questioned Kate.

"Like you getting hurt," Lily said," That's all I got, but maybe you can make him feel better." After Lily said that, she put on the most seductive smile.

Kate stood, confused until she got the meaning.

"Whoa, Lily! I think that's a bit too personal."

"Ok, ok," Lily said," Just voicing an opinion here."

Kate decided to go check up on Humphrey, and gave Lily luck on finding Garth.

"Ok, see you later," Lily said, trotting away. Even though Kate would hate it, she still had to say it.

"It's made Garth feel better."

Kate looked back at Lily, her checks turning red," Lily!"

Lily just kept walking, leaving a somewhat annoyed Kate to find Humphrey by herself. But before Lily left, Kate had one more thing to say to her. She then ran off to catch Lily before she got too far, and ask a favor.

* * *

Humphrey and the gang were now working their way to the top of the new slope Salty said was perfect for riding down. Humphrey and Shakey pulled the half open log, while Mooch and Salty pushed. Humphrey and Mooch were really getting a workout and it showed on their faces.

"Salty," Humphrey huffed," Where is the top?"

"At the top," Salty said, laughing at his irony.

"That doesn't help," Mooch said, also straining to keep his cool.

Shakey pulled on the log sled some more, until, finally, one of his furry grey paws hit the flat top of the hill. Mooch and Shakey collapsed to the grassy ground. Humphrey stood, until his legs finally gave out. Salty, however, was ready to roll.

"Come on, guys! Let's ride!"

Shakey slowly stood, and gasped at the sight of the steep slope.

"Holy shit."

"Holy shit is right," Salty said, helping Mooch and Humphrey back up, then moving on to grab the sled.

Humphrey got on first, followed by Salty, then Shakey. Mooch was in back, ready to push the sled to its descent.

Mooch took a large breath, and then began to slowly push the sled while looking at the descent," I hope this will be worth an hour of pushing a log uphill."

"Salty," Humphrey said, looking down at the steep hill.

"Yes, Humphrey?" Salty said.

"This better kick ass or I'm going to kick yours."

Salty laughed," Don't worry, Humphrey, we're going to be fine."

Mooch kicked his legs one last time, before the sled's front weight made it lean forward. Mooch jumped aboard just in time, and the sled took off with the four cheering/screaming wolves inside.

"Ahhhhh!" The four wolves screamed in unison as they sped down the hill.

There speed was picking up, and they were all aware of this. The steep land began to flatten, but then quickly rise.

"Mooch! Lower the boom!"

Mooch's hind end hit the dirt, and the wolves were flying.

"I'm flying!" said an over-enthusiastic Shakey, rasing his arms to feel the breeze.

They hit the ground with a thud. Humphrey's body, however, was a bit to the side, and his momentum caused the log to flip while still moving at an incredible pace.

Mooch's body followed the log. He hit face-first in the dirt, and then slid to a stop. Humphrey, whom was on the side, caught the log's side, propelling him in the air. Salty and Shakey, who were in the center of the log, held on while spinning in the log.

The log rolled by as Humphrey hit the ground.

Mooch stood up, and slid past Humphrey.

"Stop that log!" Mooch yelled. Humphrey heard, got up, and ran down the hill to help.

The log with Salty and Shakey rolled until, of in the distance, a medium sized rock got in its way. The log split in two, forcing Shakey and Salty to take their own paths. Humphrey was now rolling down the hill, desperately trying to help his friends. Mooch really didn't need to run, because he tripped and now was fumbling down the hill.

The left piece of the log was almost at the bottom, but right before it could land in the small river to the left of the hill, Shakey rolled out, saving him from getting drenched in water on this cold day. The right piece, which was holding Salty, was not so lucky. The log hit dead center of a tree, and came to a sudden stop. A grey patch of fur could be seen near the back of the log.

"Salty!" Shakey yelled, running to the log. He got to the log, and flipped it off Salty. Mooch rolled in next, followed by Humphrey.

"Oh my God, is he ok?" Mooch asked.

"I-I don't know," Shakey said.

Humphrey walked over to Salty, and put his ear on his chest. He heard a slight sound of a beating heart.

"Guys," Humphrey whispered," I think I got someth-"

"AHHH!" Salty jumped up, scaring Humphrey and the others. Salty just laughed and laughed at his friends reactions.

"Fuck damn, we thought you died!" Mooch said, trying to catch his breath after being scared.

"No, not today, my friends." Salty said.

"Ok, ok," Shakey said," No more joking around. Salty, next time you die, tell us so were not too scared, ok?"

Salty laughed," I'll try my hardest."

After the fun, the group headed over to the river and washed the dirt and cuts from the fall. After all of the cleaning, they decided to call it a day. Humphrey said his goodbyes and then began to head back to his den. Halfway there, however, he was stopped by Lily.

"Where have you been?" Lily questioned.

Humphrey just walked along, with Lily following," Log sledding with my buds."

"Oh, well, Kate wanted to see you."

Humphrey wondered why," Why, what's a matter? Is she alright?"

"No, no. She has a _surprise_ for you."

Just the way Lily lingered on the word, 'surprise' made him have many questions. But there was only one way to answer them.

"Thanks, Lily."

"No problem," Lily said, giving him a devilish smile. This grew Humphrey's urge to find out what the surprise was.

They parted ways, and Humphrey ran off to his den, eager to find out what his _surprise _was.

**Looks like Kate took Lily's advice, and decided to give Humphrey a _surprise. _Just try and guess what the surprise is. ;)**

**Review please.**

**xSpiteWolfx**


	3. A Reminder

**Okay Victory 4.0.3, I guess you're right. No surprise. I just don't feel like writing a lemon. So here is your chapter.**

Humphrey broke into the den, energetically waiting to see his mate Kate. Kate saw him first and smiled.

"So, you got Lilly's message I see."

"You had something for me?" Humphrey said wagging his tail, not being able to stand the wait.

Kate let out a small laugh," Nope."

Humphrey's smile fell off his face," Wait, Lilly said you had a su-"

"I know what Lilly said, but I had to get you back here somehow."

"Why didn't you just ask then?" Humphrey questioned.

"Uh," Kate looked somewhat ashamed;"I thought you would say no."

"Why would you think that?" Humphrey asked.

"Because of our fight earlier, I just assumed you wanted some alone time. So I just let you do whatever. But, I began to miss you. I was afraid if I asked you to talk you would say no."

Humphrey wrapped his paws around Kate.

"Look," Humphrey began," I've had my alone time, and now I feel better. Let's just forget this ever happened and move on, okay?"

"Okay, I guess," Kate sniffled.

Kate broke the hug, and her frown turned into a smile.

"Let's go wash you up; you're all sweaty."

**3 WEEKS LATER**

Humphrey was running from a log speeding down a hillside.

See, Shakey was daring every one of his friends to try an outrun a log. Right now, Salty had the farthest run. He made it halfway before the log rolled over him. Humphrey did find it pointless, but still played along. It turned out to be fun. Humphrey hadn't felt a rush like this since the bears almost killed him (What a rush). The log didn't hurt much when it rolled over anyone, but it was still a challenge. Humphrey sped past Salty's score, making it three- fourths the way, until the log caught up with him. Humphrey's back paw slid under the log, and Humphrey fell. The log rolled over him, and crashed into a nearby tree.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Shakey said.

Salty nodded in agreement," Yeah, looks like Humphrey won."

Humphrey stood up, and shook his head, getting most of the dirt out of his fur. The other three Omegas, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch trotted over to Humphrey, laughing their tails off.

"You know what guys?" Humphrey said, rubbing his forehead," I think I'm just gonna head back to my den."

Shakey's laughter stopped," Wa- What? Why?"

Humphrey looked around and shook his head again, trying to get his senses back.

"I guess I don't feel like getting crushed by a log anymore."

Shakey understood," Well, okay then."

Salty agreed, "Yeah, just have Kate kiss you better, then maybe we can try something else."

Mooch giggled. Humphrey rolled his eyes.

Humphrey, about eight days ago, dropped all conversation on his dream. It made things turn for the better. Humphrey wasn't paranoid, and Kate didn't worry about Humphrey as much. Plus, all the talk about it made Humphrey seem crazy. Humphrey was glad to have normal conversation with others.

Not only that, but Kate was pregnant.

They found out last week, right after Humphrey began to forget about the dream. Kate was showing the signs and Humphrey took her to Winston. Luckily, Eve was out somewhere, and Humphrey didn't have to hide from her like Garth did. Winston was glad to be a grandfather. Eve did find out, but Winston was there to calm her nerves.

Kate due almost any day now. She kept it a secret for the longest time, but like all secrets, it was revealed. Humphrey never noticed the signs, but when Winston pointed them out, Humphrey face-pawed for lack of noticing. But, it was all good now. Kate was happy. Humphrey the same. All tied with the pups on their way.

Thing were awesome.

Humphrey, after a long and tiring walk, finally made it back to the den. Kate was waiting for him.

"Hey, handsom- wait, what's with all the bruises?"

Humphrey smiled," New game with my friends."

Kate smiled as well," Oh I see."

Humphrey waited as Kate looked over his body, fnding most of the bumps and bruises.

"We're gonna have to wash you up, _again_," Kate said, exusted," You and you're buddies with all these new games. I have to make you bathe almost twice a day."

"God, you sound like my mom," Humphrey said, chuckling.

Kate lifted his chin up," Don't worry, son," Kate said, playing along," I'll make bath time fun."

Humphrey wagged his tail," Okay, I'll go with you. But now you sound like a pedo."

Kate just grabbed Humphrey's arm," Just come on."

"Do I have a choice?" Humphrey asked, smiling.

"Not really."

They were almost to the pond.

"Kate."

Kate looked upon the wolf she was dragging," Yes?"

"I know what you're gonna do."

They were now at the pond," And what would that be?"

Humphrey blushed," Well, it would seem it would be better to do it in the de-ahhh!" Humphrey was tossed into the water as Kate laughed.

"Didn't expect that, did you!"Kate said.

Humphrey resurfaced," Two can play this game!"

He pulled Kate into the pond with him. Kate laughed when she surfaced.

"Hey, I have something to tell you."

Humphrey looked at Kate," Yes, my dear?"

"The pups might be here sooner than planned.

Humphrey face tilted.

"Eve said I'm due in three days," Kate said, smiling. Humphrey's smile grew.

"Kate! That's amazing! We get to be parents!" Humphrey said as he splashed in the water.

"Yeah," Kate said," Just in time for the Moonlight Howl!"

Humphrey stopped splashing Kate. He was reminded of his nightmare.

This was not good.

**Cliffhanger (I guess)! Review on what you think and if you like the story!**

**xSpiteWolfx**


	4. Heather

**Hey. I promise if I get my urge to write back I will update this and make this chapter longer.**

Humphrey pupils shrunk as he excused himself from the pond. Kate, obviously concerned, tried to follow him, but Humphrey vanished before she could say a word.

Humphrey panted heavily from the running and panicking. He thought more and more on the dream, the fire, and how his pups could burn alive. This scared him out of his mind.

He wanted advice, but Humphrey was sure any wolf would tell him to brush it off as if it was nothing. But it wasn't. The dream was too vivid and real for it to be nothing. Humphrey also couldn't just ignore it and not go. What about his friends who attend? What if they were to get hurt? Humphrey didn't want to tell the grieving wolves he knew about it all along. He would surely be hated by them.

More and more of the running was really working up a sweat on Humphrey. Perspiration dripped of his face and into his eyes. He had to stop a few times to wipe it off, but as soon as he did, he continued on his run.

More thinking, and running, was confusing him. The forest swayed around him and pixilated into bits. Reality came into focus as Humphrey rammed into an unknown object.

He got up off the dirty ground, and saw a true friend. They were alike in so many ways; Humphrey just had to speak his mind.

"Heather," Humphrey began," We have to talk."

**Uh, sorry, but that's all I got. I'm kind of losing the motivation to write and my fingers really hurt. I don't know why. But at least I got something posted. Might be writers block too, I'm running out of stuff.**

**xspitewolfx**


	5. Lilly

**Heather is just everywhere, isn't she? But any who, I was at Toys'r'us, but didn't buy a pony. Silly me. **

Heather raised her head, brushing the back of it with her paw, and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," she said," What's up?"

"What's up!" Humphrey was dead serious about this," We have to talk."

Serious was what Humphrey was way past. Anything Heather said that was off topic got her yelled at by the paranoid wolf. Heather had to however. The afternoon hunt was scheduled for this hour, and Heather really didn't want to be late. Heather was sure whatever Humphrey had to say could wait. Humphrey didn't feel the same way.

"Humphrey," Heather said," If Winston catches me late again I'll be down ranked to an omega for a week. You know how he has gotten stricter ever since the packs united."

"What's wrong with omegas?" Humphrey nudged Heather back," I'm sure a week of log sledding and joke telling is worth being tardy."

"Well, for some, it's not," Heather pushed past Humphrey and began walking," Now, I'll be on my way."

"Heather," Humphrey asked," I need help."

"Sorry Humphrey, but t will have to wait."

"Heather."

"Late!" Heather yelled as she took off running. Humphrey somewhat understood Heather's reasons and moved on. He wondered who else he could talk with. Any alpha was out. Most of them were out hunting by now. His friend's maybe. Humphrey knew he could trust them, but with paranormal stuff like this? They would laugh in his face.

Kate would understand. But did he feel comfortable talking about pups, fire and death? He'd scare Kate to death. Thinking of Kate reminded him of Lilly. He was sure she could keep a secret. But she was an omega too. Maybe she would laugh at him. Humphrey sighed. He decided to take his chances, and talk to Lilly. Hell, if she didn't believe him that would be her problem.

Humphrey started on his way to Garth and Lilly's den. On his way there, he ran into his friends. They asked if he wanted to log sled with them, but he declined. His friends didn't ask why, but understood and moved on. After a bit long of a walk, Humphrey finally made it to Lilly's den. He peeked inside to see Lilly, lying on the den floor. Humphrey knocked on the den wall. Lilly saw him, and motioned him to come inside. Humphrey gingerly took a seat in front of Lilly. Lilly sat up too, and started up conversation.

"We have caribou from the morning hunt if you're hungry," Lilly walked over to the back of the den. It was hard to see Lilly's glowing white fur until she popped back into the light with a slab of meat in her mouth.

Humphrey's mouth formed a weak smile," Yeah, I'm not hungry."

"Oh, ok," Lilly dropped the meal," So, what brings you here?" (God, I love Lilly's voice so much.)

"Nah, nothing really," Humphrey said. _Yeah nothing really. What a load of s-_

"Oh," Lilly said, cutting off Humphrey's thinking," How's Kate?"

"Great!" Humphrey perked up upon hearing her name," She's due in three days."

"Wow," Lilly said," We grow up so fast here."

"Yeah, I know right?" Humphrey agreed with that completely.

"Yeah," Lilly said," Hey Garth showed me this magnificent view of Jasper, up on the mountain. You can see the whole territory from there. You should take Kate there before the pups are born."

Humphrey smiled," That would be great. I'll have to take her sometime."

Lilly trotted out of the den. Humphrey followed her to a pond.

"Thirsty?" Lilly asked.

Humphrey nodded and walked to the bank," Of course."

Humphrey took a large gulp.

_BOOM_

A gunshot broke through the forest. Humphrey almost choked himself as he tried to regain what was happening.

"Oh my god," Lilly's purple eyes widened," The alphas!"

The white wolf broke into a sprint towards the center of the territory. Humphrey, without a doubt, followed.

His nightmare could wait.

**Well there's a cliffhanger. I can imagine Lilly saying almost anything (So awesome) and it will be adorable. Unless she a sadist. **

**Aw, screw it. That would still be adorable.**

**xSpiteWolfx**


End file.
